Around in Circles
by huntressyuki
Summary: Spike has finally returned but he fines life on the Bebop is a bit different from when he left it. Can he help Faye with new enemies and one old enemy that threaten her remaining family? This is a rewrite of my very first story, hopefully it's better.
1. The Cowboy Returns

Around in Circles

_Chapter One_

In a large hanger of an old space ship a slender woman in her mid twenties wandered across its scratched metal floor, her classic yellow headband that she had sported for a couple of years was missing and so was the matching lemon colored outfit. Now she wore simple blue jeans with a pale yellow tank stained with grease and oil. She leaned against the wall on her forearm and looked at a calendar hanging on the wall, "Damn seven months huh? Spike just how long are you planning to be gone?" She glanced over at something furry staring back at her, "what the hell do you want?" She snapped as she pushed herself off the wall.

Faye was headed back towards a light blue air craft which had some of its inner parts exposed when a familiar voice caught her attention; she turned sharply and spotted him standing causally in the open doorway with his blue jacket swung over his shoulder. He was smiling coyly at her which made her just glare at him before turning back to her ship.

"Hm, such a warm greeting," he stated sarcastically as he walked into the aged hanger where he use to store his own star ship the legendary Swordfish II. Spike looked her over as she bent in half to fix something in whatever she was working on, he smiled evilly and just when he was about to kick the stool out from underneath her he noticed something. The ship she was working so hard on looked very familiar to him but it wasn't the right color and then it dawned on him it was the Swordfish II only remodeled slightly and repainted. "What the hell is this?" he shouted while dropping his jacket and running up to a wing.

She smirked as she pulled herself out of the ships insides, Faye walked up behind him while wiping her hands off on a rag, "this is my ship, the Swordfish III."

"Three?" He turned back with a skeptic look and leaned against the wing he had just been inspecting.

"Yes, three. Jet went back to see Doohan to see if he would want to buy the Swordfish II since nobody else wanted it. I was against it but you know how he is, anyways, Doohan turned him down stating you'd be back for it and he gave me this one." She walked over to him and stuffed the oily rag into a back pocket, "so where the hell have you been?"

"I never heard of there being a third one," he stated completely ignored her question he gave her a quick once over before inspecting more the spacecraft.

"Doohan made it especially for me and before you ask I don't know why he did it." She eyed him, "this really isn't your ship." When he just gave her, a raised eyebrow in response Faye walked over to a lift controller and pressed one of the two buttons, which lowered an oddly shaped object, "go ahead, and look." Spike waltzed over to it and yanked off the loose cover. Underneath was his red Swordfish II and there wasn't even a speck of dust on it. "I kept it in complete working order…with some help from Doohan of course." He gazed back at her with a blank stare as she walked up to him.

"Damn Doohan's slipping in his old age, giving you a ship and letting you work on mine." A cracking sound echoed throughout the hanger, he looked surprised and slowly glided his eyes back to her to see her head bowed. Faye's hands were fisted on either side of her thighs and her shoulders shook a bit every few seconds. Spike looked puzzled, "shit what the hell - are you crying?" He thought he heard her swallow and in a flash of purple and yellow, she disappeared into the Bebop. The green-blacked haired man scratched his head and looked down at Ein who was sitting at his feet. "What'd I say?"

To be continued.

Sorry for putting this over the original but Fanfic here doesn't really allow the same story published twice even if the rewrite is a little different.


	2. Thank You

Around in Circles

_Chapter Two_

Inside the Bebop, Faye took a couple of deep breaths before going over to the computer; she called up Jet and told him that they had a guest. The older man replied he couldn't return for a night or two because the bounty he was chasing was causing him more trouble than he first expected, "you two will just have to play nice tonight, think you can manage?" Faye's eyebrow twitched in annoyance and she hung up on Jet when he continued to patronize her.

"Stupid old man." She grumbled.

"Hm?" Spike peered into the room and startled the greasy woman. He looked placid like usual while he entered the room and plopped down on the yellow chair. "Is there anything to eat?" Her eye twitched but she ignored him. She picked herself up and headed to her room for some clean clothes leaving Spike behind sitting in the chair. He just watched her go with an innocent expression and when she disappeared from his sight he got up. Putting his hands in his pockets, he walked toward his old room wondering if it still was his. After discovering, it was still intact he changed into his comfortable drawstring pants and then headed for the kitchen but he ran into Faye as she was leaving for the shower. "My room was somewhat the same…who the hell cleaned it?"

Faye's nose twitched, "I did," she answered softly. In response, he just made one of his little grunts and began to walk past her. She hesitated for a moment and was about to continue when he asked her a single worded question.

"What?" She lowered her head and swallowed an invisible lump. All the sudden she could feel eyes peering through her as if she was transparent like glass.

"Jet made me, it's no big deal," she stated innocently after raising her hand and flapping it a few times before heading for the showers again.

"Just a minute," he said, Faye froze with her eyes wide open, she squeaked out a yes and tensed. "Ah…never mind." She let out a quiet sigh and continued on her way, when all of the sudden something strong but gentle gripped her wrist. Her heart raced as she froze again and then she realized he was right up on her, leaning over her shoulder, "Thank you," he whispered beside her ear. She felt a tingly chill race down her spine as his hot breath rolled down her neck and she could feel a shake coming on but she tried to suppress it. However, she failed to notice her breathing had increased in the process but Spike hadn't and he was enjoying himself. He smiled next to her ear before letting go and walked toward the kitchen.

"For what?" She asked without thinking, Faye had been so caught up in the moment that she had forgotten why he had thanked her in the first place. However, when he didn't answer her she twisted around, seeming like he had sensed her gaze he turned his head a bit and just smiled at her before disappearing into the ship. Caught off guard Faye just stood there dazed, Spike almost never smiled at her, usually it was just a smirk if she was lucky, "what a minute, has he actually ever smiled at me without it being a smirk?"

Bark. She blinked in surprise and looked down beside her leg. Staring back up at her were two big brown eyes and she couldn't help but laugh. "So what is that a yes or no?" She giggled a bit more as he wagged his tail, after a moment she turned and headed down the corridor. Finally, she let that shiver go in a cold shower, "Jesus Christ!"

To be continued.


End file.
